1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lamp structure. More particularly, the invention relates to a lamp structure having a light emitting diode (LED).
2. Description of Related Art
Costs of LEDs characterized by low power consumption, durability, and compactness are reduced together with development of manufacturing processes of the LEDs, and therefore products applying the LEDs as light sources are more and more common.
At present, the main issue of applying the LEDs as illumination lamps rests in heat dissipation. Inefficient heat dissipation leads to an increase in temperature of the lamps, which shortens the life span of the LEDs. The remaining heat also results in reduction of efficiency of fluorescence powder in a transparent cap of the lamp, such that color of emitting light is changed, and that color quality is negatively affected. The overall lifetime of the lamp is also shortened due to the excessively high temperature. On the other hand, normal illumination lamps using the LEDs are vulnerable to electrostatic discharge (ESD) and high pressure, and damages caused by the ESD and the high pressure to the illumination lamps significantly reduce the lifetime of the LED lamps.